


[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 7:  The Doctor Soldier and the Most Extraordinary Person

by missmuffin221, Violetwylde



Series: [podfic] The Johnlock Collection [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, The Johnlock Collection, cwb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: Sherlock is sick. John takes care of him. It is rather sweet.





	[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 7:  The Doctor Soldier and the Most Extraordinary Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts), [KarlyAnne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlyAnne/gifts), [The Doctor Soldier and the Most Extraordinary Person](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Doctor+Soldier+and+the+Most+Extraordinary+Person).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 




End file.
